El Dóberman de mis Pesadillas
by Dellaween
Summary: Para poder tener a la chica, primero tenía que ganarse a su mascota, y no había mejor forma que un buen tiempo de calidad, para que eso ocurriera. Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


**Disclaimers:** los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

Esta viñeta es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.

* * *

Estaba completamente harto, tenía que caminar al menos dos millas para que ese maldito animal no mordiera sus cosas y no lo molestara cuando estaba con ella, la mascota de su novia Ginny lo odiaba, pero cómo culpar al desgraciado, si antes de que él apareciera en la vida de la pelirroja después de tantos años, él había sido todo lo que ella quería consigo.

_Padfoot. _

Era un cachorro que le había regalado el que en ese momento era novio de la chica, el grandioso _Harry Potter, _como si no tuviese ya las suficientes razones para odiarlo, el imbécil le había regalado un desgraciado Dóberman negro, al que ella llamó Padfoot en honor a _Sirius Black. _Se lo recordaba, había dicho la pelirroja cuando él le preguntó por el perro.

Ahora era la peor pesadilla de Draco, podía verlo en sus ojos negros, el odio y la forma en que disfrutaba molestarlo, la primera vez que había ido a cenar a la casa de la chica, éste lo orinó apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar, cuando ella lo reprendió, el perro sólo soltó un ladrido, sacó la lengua de lado y movió la cola como si ese fuese su truco más elaborado, y para colmo de Draco, ella rió, le palmeó la cabeza y acarició, Padfoot pudo disfrutar del triunfo en ese momento.

Aunque él pudo disfrutar del suyo más entrada la noche, había sido la primera vez que había estado con ella en el aspecto sexual _como recompensa _de que el perro lo había orinado y éste no le había lanzado la maldición asesina en el acto.

Después de eso, las visitas de Draco eran más seguidas, tenía algunas mudas de ropa en aquel lugar, porque pasaba a veces, hasta tres días seguidos con ella, había estado pensando en pedirle que vivieran juntos desde hacía un par de meses, pero el desgraciado perro que ahora lo llevaba casi a rastras, se había tragado la cena que había ordenado, así que a mitad de velas mordisqueadas y las rebanadas de pizza que no tocaron el suelo cuando el repartidor arrojó la caja antes de ser perseguido, cenaron _tranquilos. _

El rubio entró a la casa después que el perro, que corrió por todo el lugar buscando por su dueña, no la encontró, obviamente porque ella seguía en el trabajo, él tomó una ducha y se dispuso a ir al suyo, la chica siempre solía despedirse de él diciendo que cuidara la casa y que se portara bien, Draco nunca lo hacía, era un desperdicio de tiempo y saliva, sin embargo cuando se giró en la chimenea y lo vio, un _Sé un buen chico y cuida de ella ahora que no estaré. _Y se marchó ante la atenta mirada negra de Padfoot.

La mañana siguiente que llegó a la casa de la pelirroja por la mañana, como siempre, a pasear a Padfoot que era el tiempo de calidad que ella le había pedido para que él aprendiera a quererlo se encontró con la estancia destrozada, su cólera subió cuando lo vio echado sobre la alfombra con las patas delanteras cruzadas y una respiración tranquila, iba a reprenderlo cuando notó la sangre, se alertó de inmediato.

—Ginny –gritó, el perro se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba –Ginny ¡cariño! –gritó de nuevo, la puerta se abrió aprisa.

La joven se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, que la estrujó tanto como pudo contra sí, besó su mejilla y su cuello, antes de que ella se alejara un poco y poder besarla en los labios.

—Dime que sólo mató un ave que entró.

—Alguien entró a la casa anoche, tenía sueño así que coloqué un hechizo silenciador, no escuché mucho hasta que Padfoot brincó a la cama y ladró, cuando me desperté, mordía a uno de los intrusos, no me dejó salir de aquí, se puso posesivo en el pasillo, así que cerré y lo escuché bajar las escaleras y caminar por toda la parte de abajo durante un rato.

—Vaya –se sorprendió, se acuclilló frente al perro que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras observándolos –gracias por cuidarla tan bien.

La mano de Draco se colocó en la cabeza del perro, que por primera vez dejó que lo acariciara, y para sorpresa de su dueña, se paró en las patas traseras, recargándose en los hombros del rubio mientras le daba lengüetazos en todo el rostro.

—Tal parece que te lo has ganado por fin –sonrió ella alegre.

—Ahora que eso pasó, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, no quiero que te quedes aquí, además, en la Mansión tendrá mucho espacio para correr.

—Draco, yo…

—Hay un chalet aparte, podemos vivir ahí si no quieres ver a mis padres, Ginny, ahí estarás segura, más que en un maldito vecindario muggle ¿qué dices Padfoot? ¿Quieres corretear a los pavos reales de papá?

El perro ladró, sacó la lengua mientras inclinaba la cabeza y su cola se movía frenéticamente. Habían sellado el trato.


End file.
